


New Year 2000

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Methos seeing in the new millennium the fun way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year 2000

Richie stood with his arms wrapped around his lover's shoulders as they sat taking advantage of the spectacular view from Methos' Paris apartment. They had spent some time out in the crowds, then watched some of the ways the new year was heralded around the world. Now they had settled in with a clear view of the eiffel tower to watch the fireworks at local midnight.

The tower looked spectacular. A few minutes before midnight Rich and Methos had settled in with two glasses of champagne, Richie nibbling idly on the old man's neck to pass the time. As the tower started to burn he left off to watch the show. Smoke and fire built up gradually in the moments before midnight until, exactly on the stroke of the new year, fire burst up the edifice as if the whole thing were a rocket taking off

"Wow." Rich said quietly as the display started to wind down.

"Yeah. Beats Kalas' last performance hands down." Methos smirked. The comment helped Richie's unease click into focus- all the flashing lights were way too much like Quickening fire for his hind brain to be comfortable. It also explained a certain other edge to his reactions, though just being near his lover was ample explanation for that. He moved in to capture his mouth in a long kiss, but the old man chose that moment to lean forward and pick up his champagne flute. "Happy New Year, Brat."

Richie sighed and raised his own glass in salute. "Yeah, happy new year, old timer." They drank almost solemnly, then Richie set his glass down with the intention of pursuing his favourite new year tradition. Methos still seemed to have other things on his mind.

"Do you think we could get over to Britain some time in the next hour?"

"Tonight? You have got to be joking. We couldn't make it to the other end of the street tonight."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It would just be kind of fun to see the new year in twice in one night."

"I'd have thought you'd be tired of all this stuff by now. I mean it's just Y2K for us, for you its more like Y5K and counting."

"Tired of a good party? Never! Besides, every year is a *new* year Richie. The hope of something different, something better. You just get to appreciate that more at my age. And this age is an age of wonders indeed. You got lucky, you were born in a time and place where you all work magic and don't think twice about it. Who knows where another thousand years will take us? Maybe next time the fireworks will be on other worlds, with real rockets to distant stars taking off so often it their idea of typical."

"Waxing philosophical old timer? Heavy *thinking* isn't what I figured you'd be doing tonight..." Methos mock glared at the younger man.

"You don't feel it's special? It is your calendar after all."

"Yeah, it's special. So many people with so much hope, so many dreams. And me with a chance to see it all... not much of a chance..."

Methos quieted him with a finger across his lovers lips. "We have a chance. A second or third chance even. And I thank fate for that." he carressed Richie's cheek with a feather light touch, depths of hope and pain and most of all love shining in his eyes. Richie leaned in for a kiss, this time the occasion forgotten, the action prompted solely by the depth of feeling between the two Immortal lovers. Richie captured the eldest's lips with his own and poured his own dreams and promises into that one kiss.

They parted, panting slightly, and shared a long look. Then Methos rose and held out his hand to the young Immortal. Richie took it, and together they travelled to bed.

They gently set to work on each other's clothes, practice letting them concentrate firstly on the kisses they shared as their hands opened zips and buttons almost automatically. Then as layers were peeled off and flesh was exposed every newly revealed inch got it's proper share of attention. There was some confusion as each simultaneously tried to lavish the other with most intimate kisses, which resolved itself with the two nude and entwined on the rumpled sheets.

Richie sucked on the eldest's sensitive neck and let his hands play up and down his back and shoulders with increasingly demanding touches. Methos arched into the touch, breathing sounds that were almost prayers as his Adonis took him to nirvana with his touch. Richie moved up to share a passionate kiss and aligned their hips so their hardness touched. Methos ran his hands up the young man's muscled arms and then across the definied chest, relishing the feel of his lovers chest hair around his hands. His fingers sought out the man's sensitive nipples, toying with them until both were hard peaks. Rich broke away from the kiss with a gasp and moan, so Methos put his mouth to good use lower down, wetting the curls down around his lover's chest and then finally flicking his tongue across each rosy nipple. "Methos... god, yes... Methos..." Richie gasped. The ancient sighed with pleasure to hear his true name from those lips, in that breathy tone he loved to bring out in him. He moved lower, licking and sucking on his way. He dipped his tongue into Richie's navel, then wet all around the area where thigh met hip, dancing around Richie's waiting need. His hands were not idle either, moving down Rich's thighs and then up to even more intimate regions. He took just a moment to wet his fingers thoroughly before he finally turned his attention to the dripping steel before him.

Methos wasted no more time with teasing. He swirled his tongue around the head just once, savouring the erotic taste, them engulfed the whole rod with one swift move, sucking a scream out of his enthusiastic love. Rich moaned incoherent encouragement as Methos set his considerable skill to the task of making his lover mad with pleasure. As he hummed around his lover's organ, he moved his fingers to the young man's ass and ran them around the opening. Richie writhed, torn between thrusting up into wet heat or pushing back into that teasing stimulation. Encouraged, Methos slipped one elegant digit into the depths of his lover's ass, seeking and finding the place that would give him the most pleasure. Richie moaned desperately, his senses overloaded with pleasure. Methos sensed the younger man's orgasm approaching and prepared to savour the taste of his release, but Richie had other plans.

"Methos.. wait... no..." he gasped, pulling a little painfully on the older man's hair. Methos released his rod and raised himself to look at his lover, concerned.

Richie fumbled for the lube under the pillow, then held it out to his lover. "Want you." he gasped, trying to get himself under some sort of control. Methos smiled and leaned up to kiss his beloved. He then squeezed out a generous amount of lube and moved as if to coat Richie's waiting hardness. Rich grabbed his wrist and shook his head. He held Methos eyes and gasped "Want you. Need to feel you, inside me. Please..." Methos eyes widened slightly in surprise, and darkened even more with desire.

He leaned forward to place a more tender kiss on those lips. "Whatever you desire, mu ki-aga. Always."

Then he moved to prepare his still inexperienced young lover. Richie pressed back impatiently, biting his lip and twisting his hands in the sheets to retain control as his beloved slicked his most intimate opening with tender caresses. Richie spread his legs wider and arched his back, giving his lover total access to his body. "Meeeethos... Please.. now..."

"Yes." Methos panted, language superfluous as he coated his cock and moved over his lover. He locked eyes with Richie, gold-hazel and blue speaking all that needed to be said as their bodies slid together. Rich felt the pressure of the more experienced man's cock against his hole, and pressed into it eagerly, needing to feel this most intimate connection. Methos pushed against the resistance then gasped as he slid home, eyes never breaking contact. Methos tried to wait for his partner to adjust, but Richie wanted all of him. Immortal healing countered any discomfort and there was only intense pleasure as he felt his lover's cock slide into him until his balls pressed against his ass.

"Richie... god... love you..."

"Yes... love... more..."

Methos pulled him closer, pulled him up until Rich was sitting on his thighs. Methos was deeper in him than ever before and he moaned as he felt his control slipping. He tried to keep it together, make this slow and easy for his neophyte lover, but Rich raised up slightly and then pushed down, moaning loudly as Methos' cock pushed so deep within him. After that there was no room left for thought as their bodies took over. They fell into an ancient rhythm together, bodies rising and falling as one, pumping hard and fast. Every thrust sent pleasure through Rich such as he had never imagined before Methos' took him this way, and such as he was sure right then he would never get enough of. The tight grip around his cock sent Methos to heights of pleasure. For both the feelings they had for each other made each burst of pleasure soul deep, every move coming from the core of their being as the two became one. Their climax rushed through them explosively, neither knowing where it started or ended, filled by pure pleasure in that one sublime moment. Their screams joined the celebrations around the world, life and hope and dreams together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this rather a long time ago. It doesn't reflect my current writing style or skill level. Probably.


End file.
